Donde Esté Mi Corazón
by Princess Royal
Summary: La vida de Trafalgar Law ha cambiado por completo: un hecho imprevisible ha sacudido sus cimientos. Ha estado a las puertas de la muerte, pero ha vencido, aunque el precio es muy duro. Ahora en su vida hay un antes y un después. Y mientras trata de recuperar la sonrisa, vivir el verano como un joven más, olvidar el abandono y el dolor, aparece Eustass Kid, la esperanza. KidxLaw
1. Primer Latido

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Sí soy yo, Princess Royal, que hace tiempo que no toca este sitio. Sí lo sé algunos pensarán en donde me habré metido y tal, y es porque estaba con los estudios y no tenía tiempo. Y ahora estoy en la universidad, bueno casi, porque aún no sé si entraré o que. Eso serán cosas de ellos.**

**Bien, seguidores míos y los que no me siguen, seguiré con los otros fics que dejé pendientes para que no se coman el coco diciendo "¿que pasará luego?" "Princes no nos dejes con la intriga". Pero antes quiere hacer este primer fic porque se me vino a la cabeza y es gracias al leer un libro que me inspiró mucho y quiero compartirlo con vosotros, pero con los personajes de One Piece. ¡Sí chicos! ¡One Piece! Mis amigos me engancharon a esta serie (yo de chica los veía pero ni me acordaba de ellos) y está muy interesante la verdad. Pues eso voy a empezar este fic y espero que que os guste, dejenme reviews con críticas o no, para decir lo pésimo que es, que te gustó y tal.**

**_Disclaimer: _****Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.**

**_Advertencia:_**** Yaoi, si no te gusta este tipo, no lo leas por favor gracias.**

**¡Qué comience la aventura!**

* * *

**Primer latido**

Justo cuando tropezó, él apareció a su lado. Fue algo fortuito e inesperado, casi ridículo, porque primero dio un traspiés y luego dos pasos intentando mantener el equilibrio. Además, se asustó. Eso fue lo que hizo que perdiera la verticalidad y, para no caerse de bruces, apoyó una mano en el suelo y acabó cayéndose de espaldas. O sea, que quedó sentado en el suelo, mitad sorprendido, mitad avergonzado.

Lo segundo, evidentemente, por él.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No.

- Dame la mano.

¿Qué podía hacer? Se la dio y él tiró de él con fuerza, devolviéndolo al mundo normal. Una vez de pie, ante todo, comprobó su aspecto. Pero de reojo siguió examinándolo. Era un poco más alto que él, de complexión bastante atlética; la camiseta permitía ver sus brazos y la extensión de sus hombros. El cabello, muy rojizo, daba la impresión de ser a la vez muy suave. Pero sin duda lo que más fascinaba eran sus ojos, la nariz y los labios, que formaban una simetría perfecta. Y esos ojos lo miraban de una forma muy directa, especial; se dio cuenta enseguida.

En otras circunstancias le habría parecido atractivo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, no ha sido más que el susto.

- Ibas distraído.

- Pensaba en mis cosas.

- Ya.

Se enfrentó a su mirada, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba pálido, casi tan asustado como lo había estado él en el momento de descubrir que iba a caerse. Sus ojos traslucían miedo, y eso confería a su rostro un extraño efecto que lo desconcertó aún más.

- No me ha pasado nada, en serio –se vio en la obligación de tranquilizarlo.

- Bueno, pues… –vaciló él, como si no supiese qué hacer.

- Gracias.

- Vale.

- Adiós, hasta luego – se despidió él, dando por terminado aquel diálogo para besugos presidido por los nervios.

Per mientras se alejaba de él, dejándolo allí quien en mitad de la acerca, supo que seguía mirándolo, y que en sus ojos permanecía aquella luz curiosa, expectante, tan distinta a todas las miradas, incluso tratándose de lo más natural: un admirador.

Una luz llena de sensaciones.

Logró continuar andando sin girar la cabeza. Le costó, pero lo hizo, con un ejército de hormigas recorriendo su espina dorsal y un frío vacío en la boca del estómago.

Después se metió en la panadería, una docena de metros más allá, y suspiró aliviado al sentirse a salvo, aunque no sabía de qué.

* * *

Escuchó la voz de Luffy, su mejor, su único amigo verdadero, justo al doblar la esquina que conducía a la calle en la que estaba su casa, oculta desde allí por los árboles del jardín y el pequeño muro.

- ¡Traffy!

Se detuvo y, al verlo, dejó las dos bolsas en el suelo. Hacía mucho calor, muchísimo, lo que auguraba un verano que se haría insoportable a medida que avanzara más. La urbanización en la que vivían, aunque cercana al pueblo, tenía muchos desniveles y cuestas, así que aprovechó la parada para descansar y agradeció no hacerlo al sol. Las ramas de uno de los frondosos pinos de los señores Roronoa lo protegieron mientras Luffy trotaba en su dirección. Le envidió su camisa abierta y sus pantalones cortos. Él llevaba una camiseta cerrada desde el cuello y unos vaqueros. Todavía le costaba aceptar que nunca podría llevar una camisa abierta o sin ella, ni siquiera un bañador que marcaría su contorno.

Nunca más.

- ¡Caray, tío! –resopló Luffy al llegar junto a él–. No sabes las ganas que tengo de motorizarme, aunque sólo sea para venir a tu casa.

- ¿No dices siempre que esto es mucho más tranquilo que el centro del pueblo?

- Sí, ya, pero…

- ¿Vienes a bañarte? – le preguntó Law, dudoso, al ver que su amigo no llevaba la bolsa con el bañador.

- No, no puedo. Te he visto de lejos y sólo quería preguntarte qué haremos esta noche.

- Vamos al Casino, ¿no?

- Bueno –accedió Luffy.

- Oye –no esperó ni un momento más; quería contárselo–. ¿Recuerda el chico del sábado?

- ¿El que no paraba de mirarte con cara de éxtasis concentrado y dolor de estómago?

- Sí.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, ya te dije que era muy mono.

- Pues acabo de verlo.

- ¿Ah, sí? –se quedó en suspenso Luffy–. ¿Y… ?

- Hemos hablado.

- ¿Qué? – la cara de su amigo cambió–. Cuenta, cuenta.

- Nada, que iba por la calle, he tropezado, me he caído…

- ¿Qué te has caído? –se alarmó su amigo.

- Una buena culada.

- ¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza! –y cerró los ojos–. No me digas que él…

- Estaba allí –le confirmó sus sospechas Law–. Pero es que además ha aparecido como por arte de magia, ¿entiendes?

- Y te ha ayudado a levantarte.

- Sí.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! –cantó Luffy–. Ya te lo dije. ¿Qué tal?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? –su voz se llenó de reconvenciones–. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es? ¿Habéis quedado?

- ¡Eh, eh, alto! –lo detuvo Law–. Me ha caído, estaba allí, me ha ayudado y eso ha sido todo.

- ¿Le has dejado escapar?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Por Dios! Mira que eres…

- Oye, chico, ¿tú crees en las casualidades?

- No sé.

- Pues yo no. Lo dejaste colgado el sábado y estaba esperando su oportunidad.

- La ha tenido y no me ha dicho nada.

- Porque es tímido, ya se le notaba. ¿A que estaba nervioso?

- Bastante –reconoció Law–. Se ha asustado casi más que yo al verme en el suelo.

- Normal. ¿Qué quieres? Si le gustas, montas el número, tú no le das pie, y él es tímido…

- Luffy-ya…

- Yo no digo nada –se defendió él–, pero ya sabes lo que pienso: que necesitas un poco de marcha después de lo de Doflamingo.

- Bueno, vale ya ¿no? –se quejó con amargura Law.

Luffy bajó la cabeza. En su rostro, enmarcado por una abundante melena negra, apareció una sombre de culpabilidad. Su amigo lo vio morderse el labio inferior; se había dado cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata, algo por otra parte habitual en él.

- Vale, lo siento –dijo–. te juro que no volveré a mentarlo.

- No es eso –manifestó con cansancio Law–. Es que… –no encontró palabras para explicar lo que sentía, así que acabó suspirando antes de agregar–: Bah, déjalo, no me hagas caso. Todavía sigo sensibilizado.

- A veces hablas tan fino –secundó su suspiro Luffy levantando la cabeza–. ¿Por qué no dices simplemente que estás cabreado además de dolido?

Logró hacerle reír, algo bastante difícil en las últimas semanas.

- Bueno, ¿te vienes o no?

- Te ayudaré a llegar a casa con esto –se ofreció Luffy cogiendo las bolsas del suelo–, pero tengo que largarme a toda prisa.

- Eh, dame una –protestó Law.

- Da igual, vamos.

Se resignó. Luffy ya le había sacado cinco metros de ventaja calle arriba.

* * *

Le molestaba que todos siguieran tratándolo como a un enfermo. Ya no lo era.

¿O sí?

A veces tenía la sensación de que los fantasmas del pasado le perseguirían el resto de sus días. Sería un anciano y todavía le preguntarían si se encontraba bien.

- ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Sus pensamientos se materializaron allí mismo, en forma de madre. Si no fuera por lo mucho que la había visto llorar y por lo delgada que estaba, víctima de los nervios, le habría pegado un soberano corte. No lo hizo, pero aún así, no se mordió la lengua.

- Yo diría que estoy un poquito mejor que hacer un rato, antes de irme, y también mejor que ayer, sólo un poquito, pero mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor estaré mañana, y no digamos pasado mañana, aunque dentro de un año seguro que estaré mejor que hoy, teniendo en cuenta que estaba fatal hace…

- ¡Ay, hijo! –suspiró la mujer–. Al final, no voy a poder preguntarte.

- Mamá, si es que lo haces cada cinco minutos.

- No es verdad.

- Pues cada vez que salgo o entro.

- Has sido tú el que se ha empeñado en ir a comprar y regresar cargado –le reprochó su madre.

- Es que, si no hago ejercicio, voy a terminar como la prima Lali.

- ¡Pero si estás en los huesos!

- ¿Yo? Las ganas, mamá, no digas tonterías.

- Sí, ya, yo digo tonterías. Eso mismo. Yo siempre digo tonterías.

Se hizo la digna. Empezó a sacar el contenido de las bolsas y a depositar los distintos paquetes sobre el mármol de la cocina mientras fingía ignorar a su hijo. Law estuvo a punto de irse a su habitación para ponerse el bañador. La detuvo el hecho de que, de nuevo, sintiera aquella infinita piedad por su madre.

- Mamá –le dijo condescendiente–, he de hacer ejercicio. No puedo quedarme quieto, muerto de miedo.

- Si ya lo sé – exclamó la mujer mostrándole sus ojos cargados de estrellas luminosas, al borde del llanto–. Pero yo todavía tengo esa sensación que…

- Acabarás enferma tú –le advirtió su hijo.

La posible respuesta no llegó a producirse. Por la puerta de la cocina apareció Bepo, el hermano adoptivo de Law, recién levantado pese a la hora que era. Iba en calzoncillos. En otras circunstancias habría ido a la nevera para coger algo sin molestarse en abrir la boca.

Pero eso era antes.

Mucho antes.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás hoy? –se interesó mirándolo.

- Será mejor que no le preguntes –le advirtió su madre–. A "Don Susceptible" le molesta.

Law tuvo ganas de gritar, pero eso, sin duda, habría sido demasiado.

Un cuarto personaje hizo acto de presencia antes de que respondiera: su otro hermano adoptivo, Penguin. entró en la cocina a la carga, como era su costumbre.

- ¡Ya he terminado los deberes! –anunció–. ¿Puedo ir a la pisci… ?

Entonces vio a su hermano y se detuvo en seco, preocupado. Tanto que preguntó:

- ¿Pasa algo?

Por lo general su hermano menor, Penguin, antes lo atormentaba y le hacía la vida imposible sin el menor remordimiento de conciencia. Era natural, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba en medio de sus dos hermanos. Y Penguin, al fin y al cabo, era el pequeño, el "descolgado". Ahora le habían leído la cartilla. Caminaba con pies de plomo, no hacía ruido y a veces lo miraba como si fuera a caerse muerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Cómo podía llevar una vida normal así?

Law salió de la habitación sin decir nada, aceptando los hechos, pero rebelándose silenciosamente contra ellos.

* * *

Se sentía tan raro.

Tan diferente.

Un año antes, el verano había sido como todos. Es decir: un asco por tener que quedarse en Dressrosa, sin ir a ninguna parte de vacaciones, pero maravilloso por poder estar junto a Doflamingo. De hecho, todo había empezado entonces, pocas semanas antes de…

Un año. Sólo eso. Y en ese tiempo…

Los pensamientos llegaban a embotarlo, pero aún más lo hacían las emociones que asaltaban los muros de su espíritu continuamente, a traición, desarmándolo, produciéndole aquel vértigo, aquella sensación de irrealidad. A veces no sabía qué era mejor, ni sabía qué cara poner, qué decir, cómo enfrentarse a su nueva vida con la apariencia de normalidad. Para él mismo era alucinante, así que imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser para los suyos, su familia, sus amistades, el mundo entero.

Pero estaba vivo. Eso era lo único que contaba. Vivo.

Aunque no dejaban de recordarle que casi se trataba de un milagro.

Todos, con su actitud.

Por eso, cuanto la rodeaba, su visión de las cosas, sus dimensiones, todo había cambiado. Exterior e interiormente. Los demás no se daban cuenta, porque no podían meterse en su cerebro, ni bajo su piel, ni mucho menos en su corazón, para mecerse con cada latido de esa nueva vida.

Quizás todos deberían ir a un psiquiatra. Todos. Él, su familia, el pueblo entero.

El silencio de su habitación le confortó. Sólo entre las cuatro paredes de ese espacio propio se sentía bien, a salvo de todo mal. Era lo único que tenía, ese reducto le pertenecía. Más allá de la puerta quedaba el resto del universo: su madre, en la cocina, dándole vueltas a la cabeza; su padre, trabajando y apartado durante unas horas de todo aquello, pero igualmente pendiente del teléfono y de su miedo, superado, no derrotado; su hermano mayor, a punto de ir a la universidad y lleno de planes, recuperándose del impacto de aquellos meses pasados en los que, casi de milagro, no perdió el curso; Penguin, convertido en el rey de la pequeña piscina, con lo cual acercarse a él era una temeridad, que se pasaba, sin embargo, el día mirándolo como si fuese un fantasma; Luffy, siempre dispuesto a animarlo, convertido en su fuerza moral, aunque a veces su energía lo llevaba a rozar los extremos.

Law, de espaldas al espejo de la pared, empezó a desnudarse para ponerse el bañador. Un bañador no muy seductor, y con él se pondría una camisa de cuello largo. Una rareza. Se quitó la camiseta, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Cuando se quedó desnudo, se dio cuenta de que el bañador y la camisa estaba junto al espejo, así que, al girarse y alargar la mano, se vio reflejado por un momento, de refilón.

Cerró los ojos, cogió las prendas y volvió a darle la espalda al espejo.

Entonces se percató de lo absurdo que había sido su gesto.

Si él era el primero en no enfrentarse a la realidad, ¿cómo podía pretender que su familia lo entendiera?

Vaciló, pero fue apenas un instante.

Luego giró sobre sus talones por segunda vez y se enfrentó a su imagen en el espejo.

La cicatriz, que nacía de su garganta, bajaba en una espantosa vertical atravesándole el cuerpo casi hasta el ombligo. Era como una cremallera que no se abría. Una cremallera rosada y salpicada constantemente por breves trazos horizontales. Pasaba entres sus pectorales jóvenes y hermosos como un río seco. Y aun siendo espantosa, eterna, sabía que representaba la puerta de su esperanza, la clave de su nueva vida. La cicatriz no era más que una huella visible, el vestigio de lo sucedido.

Se llevó la mano derecha hasta ella.

La tocó.

¿Era la primera vez que lo hacía?

No, pero sí de aquella forma. Y lo importante era la forma.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó los latidos de su corazón.

Su corazón.

La vida es muy extraña, pero sólo cuando se está a punto de perderla tomamos conciencia de lo que vale y de que lo es todo, porque no tenemos nada más.

Law llenó sus pulmones de aire y se puso el bañador y la camisa.

Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo.

A fin de cuentas, estaba aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo.

* * *

Luffy fue el que le dio el codazo, nada disimulado, según su más puro estilo.

- ¡Está ahí! –cuchicheó, aunque fue como si lo gritara.

- ¡Ay! –protestó Law por el golpe–. ¿Quién está ahí?

- ¡Él!

- ¿Pero… ?

- ¡No, no te gires! ¿Estás loco?

- ¡Luffy-ya, vale ya!

- ¿Desde cuándo has olvidado las normas?

No girarse. Ésa era una.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- ¡El tímido! ¿Quién va a ser?

No se lo dijo, pero creyó que se refería a Doflamingo.

- Bueno, ¿y qué?

- Es que nos ha visto, ¡y viene hacia aquí!

Eso sí lo desconcertó.

- ¿Cómo que viene hacia aquí?

- Pues eso, que viene.

Se lo dijo sin abrir apenas la boca, con los labios distendidos en una sonrisa, fingiendo mirar a todas partes. Eso obligó a Law a mantener la calma y guardar silencio. Luffy ya no volvió a hablar.

Contuvo el aliento menos de tres segundos.

- Hola –escuchó su voz por detrás.

Fue el momento de liberar tensiones. Esta vez sí giró la cabeza y le vio aparecer por la izquierda. Llevaba una camisa muy bonita con adornos y unos vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a su figura. No era un modelo, pero realmente parecía recién salido de un anuncio de televisión. Un anuncio de gente sana.

- Hola –contestó con una cálida sonrisa Luffy.

El chico miró a Law.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien.

- Me alegro.

- Bueno, caí sobre una parte blanda –sonrió él.

Luffy metió baza a la primera oportunidad.

- ¿No quieres sentarte? –le invitó.

Recibió la patada de Law por debajo de la mesa, pero logró mantenerse estoico, como si nada, con la misma sonrisa cincelada por el fuego de la experiencia sobre su rostro.

- Bueno, no quiero molestaros, sólo…

- Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿no? –continuó Luffy viendo que se le escapaba.

- No, soy forastero. Acabo de llegar al pueblo y no conozco a nadie, la verdad.

- Pues entonces ya nos conoces a nosotros. Va, siéntate y no te hagas el interesante.

Esta vez la nueva patada de Law no lo alcanzó, porque Luffy se apartó antes de que llegara a su pierna. La silla hizo un ruido curioso, similar a un gemido, al desplazarse por el suelo. Entre la marea de voces de los que llenaban el Casino, sonó con hiriente estrépito. Media docena de miradas convergieron en ellos.

- ¿De verdad no os importa? –vaciló él mirando a Law.

- ¡Que no, hombre, que no! –le contestó Luffy.

- Bueno, pues… gracias –dijo el recién llegado.

Y se sentó entre los dos.

* * *

- ¿De dónde eres? –preguntó Luffy.

- De la Isla Sabaody.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Busco trabajo.

- ¿Aquí?

- Sí.

- Anda éste –rezongó Luffy–. Todo el mundo se va a buscar trabajo a las zonas de Grand Line y tú vienes aquí. ¡Pero si esto es un pueblo!

- Ya, pero me gusta.

- ¿Que te gusta? ¿Por qué?

- Luffy, no seas plasta –le reprendió Law por primera vez.

- Vaya, no me digas que lo encuentras normal –le espetó su amigo–. Estamos a veinte o cincuenta kilómetros de las grandes ciudades de Grand Line, pero "es-to-es-un-pue-blo" –se reafirmó remarcando cada sílaba–. Y para el caso, como si estuviéramos en la Luna.

- Que tú te aburras no significa que sea un mal sitio –defendió su hogar Law.

- A mí me gusta –insistió él–. Estos bosques, las montañas… y las ciudades de Gran Line ahí al lado, claro.

- ¿Dónde vives?

- ¿Quieres decir aquí o en la Isla Sabaody?

- Aquí, hombre, aquí. Para qué quiero saber yo tus señas en Sabaody.

- En la pensión La Rosa, hasta que encuentre algo mejor. Tengo alquilada una habitación.

Seguía mirando a Law. las preguntas las hacía Luffy, pero él miraba a Law. De pronto se dieron cuenta, los dos, así que miraron fijamente a Luffy, que en ese instante parecía haber terminado el interrogatorio. El chico se encontró con sus caras ansiosas.

- Esto… –buscó algo más que decir–. Pues lo tienes crudo, amigo, muy crudo. Y además con el verano ya empezado… ¿Sabes la de marines que hay por aquí haciendo los trabajos que nadie quiere hacer? Como no hagas lo mismo que ellos…

- No me gustan los marines, pero si no hay más remedio…

- Ah, bueno –dijo Luffy.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Law de pronto.

Lo miró de nuevo. En sus ojos grises titiló una luz cargada de expectativas.

- Eustass Kid –respondió.

- Él es Monkey D. Luffy-ya, y yo soy Trafalgar Law.

- Hola "sombrero de paja". Hola Trafalgar.

- Hola Eustass –dijeron ellos al unísono.

- ¿Puedo invitaros a algo para celebrarlo?

- ¡Sí hombre! –protestó Luffy–. Estás buscando un curro y te vas a poner a gastar.

- Tengo ahorros para aguantar un par de meses –se justificó él.

- Ya, pero no –insistió Luffy–. Por cierto… –miró la hora y enarcó las cejas como si acabase de recordar algo imprevisto–. ¡Vaya por Dios! –exclamó–. He de irme.

Law, por primera vez en su vida, se puso tenso.

- Pero si…

- ¡Lo siento, Traffy! –Luffy ya estaba de pie, agitando las manos con su natural efervescencia–. ¿No te he dicho que tenía que ver a Ace? ¡Qué cabeza! –lo detuvo al ver que él también pretendía levantarse–. Oye, tranquilo, que es algo privado.

La presión de sus manos fue terminante. Law no pudo luchar contra él, a no ser que al final traicionase la comedia que su amigo estaba montando para dejarlos solos.

Aunque se le notaba demasiado que ésa era su intención.

- Volverás, ¿no? –quiso saber Law.

- No lo sé; pero por si acaso, no me esperes –se dirigió a Kid y le envolvió con una sonrisa de confianza–. Me alegro de conocerte, de verdad. Nos vemos, ¿eh? Vale, adiós.

Y sin darles tiempo a más, se alejó de su lado.

- Vaya –comentó él cuando Luffy ya había desaparecido por la puerta desde hacía no menos de cinco segundos–. ¿Quién es ese Ace?

Law no le dijo que él se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

* * *

El paseo, construido sobre la riera y asfaltado para ser el centro popular del pueblo, estaba lleno de gente, así que instintivamente se alejaron de él, caminando sin aparente rumbo, aunque Law se dirigiese a su casa sin decírselo. No era por incomodidad, ni tampoco por la hora. Se sentía bien, a gusto, por extraño que le pareciera, teniendo en cuenta que él era su primera compañía masculina en mucho meses, aunque estaba con Luffy. No era lo mismo. Pero aún no tenía la suficiente paz como para disfrutarlo. No estaba preparado.

Luffy le habría dicho que uno siempre ha de estar preparado para una aventura, o un rollo, o para todo lo que tuviera marcha o cambiara el color de la monotonía. Pero él no era Luffy.

Kid notó que se estaba alejando del centro.

- Siento haberme presentado de aquella forma antes –dijo de pronto.

- ¿De qué forma?

- ¡No me vaciles! Estabais tu amigo y tú, y he aparecido yo…

- Si no conoces a nadie, salvo a los chicos a los que vas ayudando por la calle, es lógico –trató de ser amable Law, comprendiendo lo que sucedía a su nuevo amigo.

- Pero, joder, puede que os haya molestado.

- ¿Por qué habrías de haberlo hecho?

- Estabas muy serio.

Law se detuvo y le miró.

- Es que yo soy así, aunque no te lo creas –dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

- No lo creo –repuso él–. Es como si te controlaras todo el tiempo.

- ¿Yo?

- Casi no te conozco, claro, pero diría que no estás en el mejor de tus momentos. ¿Has suspendido?

- No –le dijo la verdad, porque no había hecho ni un solo examen de enfermería.

- Entonces perdona, debo de ser yo, que soy muy susceptible.

Law iba a decirle que él también parecía muy nervioso, muy tenso, pero optó por no hacerlo. Luffy tenía razón: era algo tímido, y además probablemente se sentía muy solo, extraño. A lo largo de aquellos treinta o cuarenta minutos de intimidad, desde que su amigo se marchó, habían estado hablando de un montón de cosas neutras, dispares, música, deportes, como si los dos trataran de rehuir otros asuntos más conflictivos o personales. Y era absurdo. Acababan de conocerse.

Aunque a Kid se le notaba que él le gustaba.

La mayoría de los chicos solía ser bastante transparente en eso.

- No era mi intención parecer un palo de chico –confesó Law reanudando la marcha–.De todas formas tienes razón, he tenido un mal año. Entre otras muchas cosas, he perdido el curso.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Ya no importa –se cruzó de brazos con su característico gesto de determinación y miró a lo lejos, hacia las montañas cuyas siluetas se recortaban sobre el cielo estrellado.

Kid no volvió a preguntar.

Y cuando lo hizo, fue para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Vives aquí todo el año?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué tal?

Law se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre he vivido aquí, no sé –confesó.

- A mí me encanta viajar, moverme –dijo él–. En cuanto pueda me gustaría recorrer el mundo, ver las pirámides de Arabasta, la isla Gyojin y entre otros. Ah y además viajar fuera de Grand Line, para conocer mejor las islas.

- Pues de momento has ido a parar a Dressrosa –se burló él–. No está mal. ¿Cómo decidiste quedarte aquí?

- Pues… –Kid desvió la miradas por un instante–, fue casual. Me gusta esta zona, y a veces venía con mi moto por la carretera general de la isla. Un día vi esto y me dije que era perfecto, aunque no m preguntes por qué. Me gusta fiarme de mi instinto.

- Y estás aquí.

- Y estoy aquí.

- Pues aquélla es mi casa –señaló Law con un suspiro de resignación–. Yo sí que estoy aquí.

A Kid se le notó la desilución, el corte. Miró la hora de manera que pareciera que no lo hacía, aunque él se percató. No era tarde.

La mayoría de los jóvenes comenzaba a vivir la noche en ese momento.

Kid tuvo la delicadez posible de no preguntar.

- Gracias por dejarme acompañarte –dijo.

- No seas baka, Eustass-ya.

Él se detuvo a menos de veinte pasos de la puerta.

- Vale, pues… adiós –se despidió.

- Adiós –sonrió él.

Eso fue todo.

* * *

Lo despertó su madre, llamando a la puerta de la habitación con insistencia poco habitual.

- Law, que te llama Luffy.

Abrió un ojo y miró la hora en el reloj luminoso. Se había pasado. Era tardísimo, aunque de todas formas no tuviera nada que hacer aquella mañana. Por la tarde sí. Por la tarde tocaba médico. Pero por la mañana…

- ¿Law? –insistió ella.

- Ya va, ya va –protestó.

Saltó de la cama y salió con los ojos cerrados, igual que un fantasma. Odiaba tener que hablar antes de lavarse los dientes, pero si le pedía a su madre de que le dijera a Luffy que llamase más tarde, su amigo era capaz de aparecer con un enfado de padre y muy señor mío. Se derrumbó sobre el sofá, como si estuviese agotado por el esfuerzo de haber dado aquello diez pasos, y cogió el auricular de la mesa. ¿Por qué no tenían un inalámbrico como todo el mundo?

- ¿Qué? –farfulló.

- Eso, ¿qué? –saltó Luffy con energía, demostrando que él si llevaba un buen rato despierto.

- Eres un cabrón, Luffy-ya – le insultó a conciencia Law.

- Bah, chico, que le vas.

- ¿Y qué?

- El día que me flipe un chico y no te busques una excusa para dejarnos solos, vas a ser tú.

- ¡Pero es que te largaste a los dos segundos!

- ¡Es tímido, hay que darle más oportunidades que a los demás! –gritó Luffy–. ¿Y se puede saber por qué estamos discutiendo? A ver, ¿no te gusta?

- Si es que no es eso. ¿Por qué todo ha de ser blanco o negro?

- Mira, no te enrolles que después no me entero –en la mente de Law no pensaba lo mismo– En esto es blanco o negro, ¿vale? Así que, si no te gusta, me lo quedo yo. No tengo más que desplegar mis buenas artes de seducción.

- ¡Hala, así de fácil! ¡Ese chico ni querría estar contigo por ser alguien infantil!

- ¡Jo, Traffy, para algo nuevo que hay! –exclamó Luffy, y como si quisiera convencerlo de ello, insistió–: ¡Pero si es monísimo! ¡Además se ve que es un chico malo! ¡Como a ti te gustan!

- No está mal –concedió Law.

- ¡Cómprate una lágrima y ahógate! Va, cuenta, ¿cómo es? ¿Resulta tan encantador como parece?

- Es bastante dulce, sí.

- ¿Dulce? ¿No me digas que le has probado y ya os habéis bes… ?

- ¡No seas bestia, que no pasó nada! Te digo que es dulce porque lo es, aunque también se ve que es un chico malo. No sé, ha sido la primera palabra que me ha venido a la cabeza.

- O sea, como los psiquiatras, que enseñan manchas y tú dices la primera bobada que se te ocurre –demostró su rapidez mental Luffy, aunque veces se comportaba de manera estúpida –. Pues tú has dicho "dulce", y eso es algo. Vamos, digo yo.

- Deja de pensar en comida. Luffy-ya, descansa –suspiró Law.

- ¿Y además de "dulce"… ? –lo dijo de forma muy especial.

- Estaba bastante cortado, nervioso, algo así.

- Le gustas –sentenció Luffy–. ¡Huy, cómo le gustas! ¡Ése está en el bote! ¡Amor a primera vista, flechazo! ¡Podrías pasarte un verano de perlas!

- ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces Luffy-ya! Yo no quiero pasarme un verano de perlas.

- Pues estamos en verano ¿sabes? Lo quiera o no. Estamos en verano, y los veranos o se pasan de perlas o se pasan fatal, porque sólo hay uno cada año, mejor dicho, sólo hay uno cuando se tiene veinte años. Y aunque te moleste, te lo diré: tú estás vivo y Doflamingo se ha ido de tu vida. Adiós. Así que despierta y enfréntate a la verdad. Tienes a un tío encantador, y a la vez malo, a tiro de piedra, ¿qué pasa?

En la mente de Law se pasaba tantas cosas del porqué Luffy era tan estúpido y al cabo de un rato se hace el inteligente.

- Nada –manifestó Law.

- No te hagas el enfadado porque conmigo no puedes, y más en casos así. ¡No he pegado ojo en toda la noche! Va, suéltalo, que para eso soy tu amigo: ¿qué te pasa?

- Ya te lo he dicho: nada.

- Tienes miedo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Jo, mira que eres cerrado cuando quieres! ¿Es por… ?

- ¡No! –volvió a gritar Law antes de que formulara la pregunta–. ¡Estoy bien!

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. Son los demás los que no paran de recordármelo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que eso sí puedo entenderlo –el tono de Luffy cambió de golpe–. Tú eres más fuerte que yo, ¿sabes? Yo si tendría miedo, tanto que…

- Luffy-ya –impidió de nuevo que siguiera su amigo dando un giro a la conversación–, ¿te has fijado en su manera de vestir?

- Sí, ¿lo has notado? Viste demasiado bien para estar buscando trabajo por aquí de lo que sea, ¿verdad? Y sus modales… ¡Ufff!

- Hay algo en él que… no sé.

- Oye, déjate de chorradas. Tú espera a ver qué pasa y ya está, pero tampoco pienses que él lo va a hacer todo. ¡Fíjate, hace dos días parecía que éste iba a ser un verano de lo más amuermado, y ahora… !

- Si no fuera por lo que me ha pasado, ¿irías a por él? Quiero decir que… si me lo cedes por cortesía.

- ¡No seas idiotas! Te miraba a ti.

- Has dicho que, si no lo quiero, te lo quedas.

- ¡Era un comentario, hombre!

- Hace tres años nos fijamos en el mismo chico y bien que tratamos de ver cuál de los dos…

- ¡Éramos unos críos! –protestó Luffy.

Siempre decía la última palabra. Y siempre tenía algo que agregar. No podía con él. Pero no sólo era su mejor amigo. Era su único nexo con el mundo real.

Y a veces, no siempre, pero a veces, incluso tenía razón.

Aquélla era una de esas veces.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a verlo? –insistió incansable e incombustible Luffy.

* * *

**Bueno gente, aquí está el primer capítulo, si es un poco raro lo sé, pero me gusta como se está quedando -w-.**

**¿Volverán a verse Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law? ¿Habrá algo entre ellos dos?**

**Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Segundo Latido

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Voy a seguir el segundo capítulo de este fic y si os digo la verdad he tardado un poquito. Por problemas que tuve y demás. Pero mi gente aquí lo tenéis, un fic super raro lo sé, pero que hay cosas interesantes, y veo que solo recibí un review. Pero bueno poco a poco vamos subiendo.**

**JennyLeeTheQueen: realmente só me leí el libro de Jordi Sierra I Fabra, fue uno de los primeros que me leído (creo no me acuerdo de los otros libros que tengo) y realmente me inspiró tanto que pensé en escribirlo, pero en anime/manga. Y claro con tantos anime/manga que hay no me decidía en uno: Naruto, Dragon Ball... hasta que pensé en One Piece (es el único que no tengo fics). Y es verdad lo que dices hay que respetar los personajes, yo los respeto en serio, no tengo intención de hacer algún experimento raro ni nada. Lo que sí es que me cuesta un poco la actitud de estos personajes, pero poco a poco se consigue leyendo fics de otros autores y demás. Y muchas gracias por seguirme de verdad ^^ (y por cierto, sí, debí de haber metido a Schachi, fallo mío -.-U). ¡Un abrazo!**

_**Disclaimer:**_**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, y se me olvidó decir antes en el primer capítulo que la historia en sí, no es mía.**

_**Advertencia:**_**Yaoi, si no te gusta este tipo, no lo leas por favor gracias.**

**¡Qué siga la aventura!**

* * *

**Segundo Latido**

El médico examinó el trazo de la línea que iba dejando el electrocardiograma en la larga hoja de papel. Un trazo continuo, de subidas y bajadas estables, siguiendo los impulsos marcados por el corazón con cada uno de sus latidos. Law, tendido horizontalmente y conectado por medio de los electrodos al sistema de aparatos, lo observaba de reojo, pero también de confianza. Los días en que la angustia y el miedo dominaban cada una de aquellas escenas habían pasado. Por si no fuera bastante, el hombre, aunque realmente era un reno, lo tranquilizó aún más, sin esperar a que la prueba hubiera finalizado.

- Bien, muy bien –comentó–. Perfecto.

- Me alegro –reconoció él.

- Si no fuera por lo que sabemos tú y yo, nadie diría que has pasado por todo lo que ha pasado.

Law cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. De hecho era uno más de sus exámenes rutinarios, pero podía impedir que, cada vez que entraba en la consulta, una fuerte agitación se disparara en su interior. Un año antes estaba perfectamente, y luego…

La vida podía cambiar en un segundo.

- Muy bien –dio por terminada la última prueba el médico–. Vamos a quitarte esto.

Lo hizo una enfermera, con cuidado, mientras él esperaba examinando la larga ficha médica de Law. Cuando él estuvo libre de cables y conexiones, comenzó a vestirse. Para entonces el doctor ya había regresado a su despacho y se había sentado al otro lado de su mesa. La puerta había quedado abierta y su paciente se reunió con él.

- Siéntate –le pidió.

A Law no le gustaba que le daban órdenes y más si se trata de un médico, pero le obedeció mientras él terminaba de efectuar unas anotaciones. La tira de papel con el electrocardiograma fue lo último que añadió a su expediente. Luego lo dejó sobre la mesa y se enfrentó a él con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

A Law le gustaba, aunque era pequeño y al ser un reno, le gustaba, y no sólo porque le había salvado la vida. Era un buen "hombre", lleno de ternura, sensibilidad y comprensión.

- Cuéntame –le pidió.

- ¿Qué quiere que le cuente? –le preguntó Law.

- Pues qué haces y todo eso. Estamos en verano. ¿Ya nadas, caminas, haces ejercicio?

- Sí, sí.

- ¿De verdad?

- Bueno, en casa tenemos una piscina, pero no es olímpica, claro.

- Tú ya me entiendes –manifestó el médico–. Se trata de actuar con normalidad.

- Lo hago.

- ¿Del todo?

Law se mordió el labio inferior. Bajó la vista al suelo un momento.

- Lo intento… joder, es muy complicado la verdad –reconoció.

- Es lógico –aceptó el médico–. Crees que cualquiera esfuerzo puede provocarte algo irreparable, pero se trata de que vayas cogiendo confianza, por eso es tan importante llevar una vida normal. Está bien, Law. Tu corazón debe asimilar esa normalidad, pero es básico que también lo haga tu mente. En tu cuerpo todo trabaja al unísono. ¿Te dije que tú eres tu mejor ayuda?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuántas veces?

- ¡Uf, cantidad! –bromeó Law mostrando sus típicas sonrisas.

- Pues te lo digo una más: eres tu mejor ayuda. Que tu mente esté serena y tu ánimo hará el resto. ¿Qué tal en casa?

- Ése es el problema –asintió con pesar Law–. Me miman como si fuera un inválido y están pendientes de mi que… No me gusta, lo odio.

- Es comprensible.

- Ya, y lo entiendo, pero a veces me ahogan. Aunque ya no piense en nada, me basta con mirarlos para que todo vuelva a mi memoria. Me hacen sentir mal. Un estornudo es suficiente para que me pregunten qué me pasa, si me duele algo. ¡Joder es enfermizo! Es como si fuera a caerme de un momento a otro. Yo creo que, cuando estoy delante, ni respiran.

- He hablado con ellos, pero es difícil hacerles entender cuál es su papel en nuestra estrategia. Por eso quería verte a solas.

- Y yo se lo agradezco, doctor Tony-ya. Me siento mucho más cómodo sin ellos.

- Bueno, únicamente piensa que en unos meses, puede que menos, en unas semanas, todo esto habrá pasado y la normalidad será absoluta. Ten paciencia, ¿de acuerdo?

- No me gustan las esperas, pero la tengo.

- ¿Y de amores?

Aunque no demuestre sorpresa alguna, le sorprendió la pregunta. Era la primera vez que abordaba el tema. Ni siquiera supo qué decir.

- Normal, como siempre –se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces recuerda tan sólo que, pese a lo que se diga en las novelas y en las películas, el amor nunca ha roto realmente un corazón, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –se echó a reír Law,

- Perfecto –el doctor Tony Tony Chopper se puso en pie–. Pues vamos a ver a tus padres y a tranquilizarlos un poco.

Él también se levantó. El médico lo acompañó hasta la puerta, amigable y distendido.

Salieron por la puerta del despacho riéndose, lo que dejó no poco sorprendidos a los padres de Law.

* * *

Normalidad.

Una palabra sencilla, fácil de pronunciar, difícil de poner en práctica.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor Tony Tony Chopper?

Su madre había tardado exactamente siete minutos en preguntárselo. Un récord. Circulaban ya por las calles de Dressrosa, en busca de su casa, que solo faltaba unos cuantos kilómetros.

Law, sentado en solitario en el asiento posterior, se resignó.

- Nada que no te haya dicho a ti.

- Me refiero a cuando estabais solos –insistió la mujer.

- Mamá, ya te lo he dicho: nada.

- Pero si habéis estado un montón de tiempo solos.

- Me hacía pruebas. ¿Tú crees que, cuando un médico te examina, se pone hablar por los codos? Como se nota que no sabes de medicina.

- No, pero…

- Además, si me pasara algo, te lo diría a ti o a papá, no a mí.

- Mira, yo es que no entiendo por qué no podemos estar delante cuando…

- Cariño –dijo en un tono de reproche muy claro su marido.

- Mamá, si estás tu, no paras. ¡Me enferma! –dijo Law.

- Ya está –se enfadó ella–. Es normal que quiera saber cómo estas, ¿no?

- ¡Pero si es que estoy bien, joder!

- No grites, ¿eh? –se lo dijo con prevención, no con autoridad–. A ver si te va a dar algo.

- ¿Lo ves? –Law miró a su padre por el retrovisor interior–. ¡Estoy bien, así que puedo gritar, enfadarme, hacer lo que quiera! ¡Deja de darle vueltas, joder!

- Vaya, cualquiera diría.

Demasiado tarde. Su madre empezó a llorar.

- ¡Oh, no, vamos! –se enfadó aún más Law, y eso que a veces era muy tranquilo, pero sus padres le sacaban de quicio.

- Vale ya, cariño –le dijo molesto su marido–. ¿No ves que así no lo ayudas? Bueno, ni a él ni a nadie.

- Sí, ya –balbuceó la mujer–. Con lo que ha pasado y encima…

Law iba a decirle que era él quien había estado a las puertas de la muerte, pero logró contenerse. Por mucho que le irritara la actitud de su madre, y esto no podía evitarlo, debía acostumbrarse. Para eso formaban una familia, para compartir lo bueno y lo malo, y más cuando lo malo era muy malo. De hecho, la que estaba ahora enferma, de los nerviosa, era su madre, y no mejoraba. Vivía al límite, pero lo peor era que parecía esperar una fatalidad a cada momento. Unos días antes su padre había hablado de llevarla a un psiquiatra.

Se negó en redondo. Dijo que el enfermo no era ella, sino su hijo.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el padre de Law a su mujer.

- Pse –exclamó ella con desidia.

- ¿Por qué era tan fatalista? –quiso saber su hijo.

- No puedo evitarlo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

- Ya, pero es que te vas siempre al extremo. Cuando papá llega cinco minutos tarde, no piensas en el tráfico o en que se ha podido quedar hablar con un amigo, o simplemente que tenía más trabajo que de costumbre; tú en seguida piensas en un accidente. Y cuando Penguin se perdió en la montaña y lo encontraron, no dijiste "gracias a Dios" o algo así. No, tú preguntaste: "¿está vivo?". ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista, joder?

- Déjalo, Law –le recriminó su padre.

- Es más fuerte que yo –se justificó su madre.

- Pues a los demás nos haces la vida imposible, ¿sabes? Cuando uno está en un atasco y no puede llamar por teléfono, y encima sufre porque sabe que tú estás sufriendo…

- ¿Y yo qué…?

- ¡Eh, eh! –los acalló el hombre–. ¿Vais a estar todo el trayecto así?

Se callaron. La mujer, que hasta aquel momento había estado girada hacia atrás, mirando a su hijo, se puso recta en su asiento delantero y, tras exteriorizar su enfado respirando con fuerza, fingió interesarse por el tráfico. Law agradeció la determinación de su padre. No quería discutir. Nunca quería discutir. Pero su madre no le dejaba en paz, sobre todo desde lo sucedido.

Probablemente jamás le dejaría en paz después de eso.

Ya no volvieron a discutir durante el resto del viaje hasta su barrio, adonde llegaron en menos de veinte minutos.

* * *

Acababa de llegar y se había sentado solo cuando apareció él, tan misteriosamente como siempre, igual que si saliera de la nada, como si se materializara a su lado, o… como si lo esperase.

- Hola Trafalgar.

- Hola, Eustass-ya –correspondió a su saludo.

Kid se quedó de pie, aguardando algo, tal vez una invitación por su parte. Law no se la sirvió en bandeja. Prefirió por sus nervios de acero, aquellas contenida tensión que lo dominaba cuando estaba con él, la sensación de inquietud, aunque al menos ya no se mostrara tan tímido como para no acercarse a hablar con él.

Fueron apenas unos segundos. Decidió no ser un sádico, ya que le cae bien el chico.

- ¿No te sientas, Eustass-ya? –le sugirió.

- Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, pero… –lo hizo bien, fingiendo despreocupación, pero no le engañó–. Sí, gracias –luego buscó una excusa para iniciar una conversación trivial–. ¿Y tu amigo, el chico del sombrero de paja?

- Se fue de acampada, con sus amigos y con su "hermano" Ace.

El escaso público del polideportivo saludó en ese momento un gol de su equipo. Las gradas cobraron una inusitada vigorosidad y colorido, con dos docenas de chicos y chicas en pie dando saltos. En el centro de la pista, protegida por su cubierta de color amarillo, los jugadores del equipo de balonmano se abrazaban entre sí.

- ¿Quién gana? –preguntó Kid.

- Ni idea, acabo de llegar y me he sentado aquí como podía haberlo hecho en la piscina. No soy muy amante de los deportes que digamos –para él sonó muy cursi, pero ni hizo caso. Le tendió la bolsa de ganchitos que estaba disfrutando–. ¿Quieres, Eustass-ya?

- Gracia, muy amable –metió la mano en su interior y sacó uno–. ¿Te gustan estas porquerías?

- Es para tener algo en las manos –se justificó Law.

- Eres raro.

Él se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa, qué he dicho? –abrió mucho los ojos él.

- A veces eres tan serio… y otras no.

- Defecto de fabricación, supongo –se resignó el otro.

- Bueno, no me hagas caso, que últimamente estoy loco –esto le hizo mucha gracia a Kid–. Yo también tengo fama de serio. ¿Has encontrado ya trabajo?

- No.

- Pues lo vas a tener crudo –insistió una vez más al respecto–. Mira, aquí hay unos cinco mil personas, me refiero al censo del pueblo, pero nos rodean nada menos que diecisiete urbanizaciones. En ellas vive mucha gente de manera habitual, aunque la mayoría son segundas residencias de los de Dressrosa. Y no todos los que viven todo el año están empadronados en el pueblo. Eso quiere decir que no es un pueblo con industrias ni nada de eso, salvo la fábrica de cemento. Aquí abundan los pequeños comercios, eso sí, pero casi todos son negocios familiares. Quizás te iría mejor en otro sitio.

- Tampoco tengo prisa, Trafalgar –reconoció él.

- ¿Qué hacías antes de venir aquí?

- Estudiar.

- ¿Y tu familia?

Kid dejó de mirarlo como solía hacerlo, de forma fija y absorbente. Dirigió sus ojos a la pista, donde de nuevo atacaba el equipo favorito de la mayoría de los asistentes, a juzgar por los gritos de ánimo que les dirigían desde las pequeñas gradas de cemento. Law percibió que su observación había sido inoportuna.

- Perdona, Eustass-ya –dijo–. A veces olvido que a mí también me joroba bastante hablar de según qué.

- No, no, qué va, es sólo que… –fingió indiferencia– no hay mucho que decir, salvo que necesitaba estar solo y por eso me he ido. Mi familia me daba dolor de cabeza.

- Ojalá también pudiera marcharme yo –reflexionó Law.

- ¿Por qué? ¿También te dan dolores de cabeza?

Ahora el que no respondió al momento fue él.

- Vale, uno a uno, Trafalgar –raro de él, se disculpó.

- ¿Qué harás si no encuentras trabajo? –cambió de tema Law.

- No lo sé. Ya te dije que tenía dinero para aguantar un par de meses.

- Te acabarás marchando –aseguró él indiferente.

- No tiene por qué ser así –sonríe de forma segura y lujuriosa.

Se sintió observado al milímetro, así que mantuvo los ojos en la pista, dejando que él le mirara. Se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sentía incómodo. No era el tipo de mirada que le dirigían los vecinos del pueblo después de la operación, aunque cada vez se encontraba menos con ello; ni la mirada de los chicos que se le acercaban con ánimo de ligar antes de sus problemas de salud. Era como si Kid lo acariciase con los ojos, lo mimase y le hablara con ternura a través de ellos. Aunque sus ojos percibían frialdad ante cualquiera, para él era diferente. Percibía que le gustaba y sentirse así le producía tranquilidad, una sensación de normalidad mayor que todo cuanto pudiera decirle el doctor Tony Tony Chopper. Había llegado a creer que nunca más volverían a mirarle como lo hacía Kid, si es que alguien lo había hecho alguna vez de aquella forma.

Más aún, había creído que jamás se sentiría otra vez lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Aunque sólo fuese un juego: dos chicos, verano…

Pero si era así, ¿por qué se sentía como se sentía?

- Yo antes hacía muchos planes con mis colegas de la infancia –se oyó decir a sí mismo, sin saber en qué momento había decidido volver a hablar–. Ahora sé que lo importante es vivir al día.

- Yo pienso lo mismo –reconoció Kid–, aunque sé que no es justo.

- ¿Por qué ha de ser justo?

- Porque no puede vivirse tan sólo el momento, y porque siempre hay algo más, comenzando por un jodido después, un más tarde, un mañana.

- Eusstas-ya debo reconocer que eres un filósofo –dijo Law sin ánimo de burla.

- Tonterías, Trafalgar. Solo he aprendido algunas cosas, nada más.

Esperaba que él le preguntase cuáles y, al ver que no lo hacía, que se había quedado súbitamente pálido, siguió la dirección de su mirada. No le costó encontrar el motivo de aquel silencio. Al otro lado de la pista un muchacho alto y joven, casi de treinta años, también miraba hacia él. Iba acompañado por otros chicos y dos chicas.

Fueron apenas unos segundos.

Luego él apartó su mirada y Law apretó las mandíbulas con tanta fuerza que sus sienes palpitaron levemente.

A continuación se puso en pie.

- Vámonos –le pidió.

Kid no tuvo tiempo de nada más: se levantó para seguirlo porque él ya le llevaba un par de metros de ventaja.

* * *

No logró alcanzarlo hasta llegar casi a la carretera y, aun así, no por ello dejó de caminar.

- ¿Quién era?

- ¿Quién era quién?

- Ése, joder, el que te ha puesto tan furioso.

- Yo no estoy furioso.

- Bueno, pues el que te ha incomodado.

- Tampoco estoy incómodo.

- ¡Joder! Vale, sólo era por curiosidad.

Law se detuvo en seco.

- Era un amigo, nada más –le dijo con chispas en los ojos–. Un amigo que no se portó bien y ya está.

Esperaba una nueva pregunta, pero Kid no se la formuló. Al contrario, pareció aceptar su somera explicación. Eso lo desconcertó aún más. Comprendió que no era como los demás, por extraño que se le antojara. Comprendió que era un buen tío. Y comprendió que le gustaba.

Luffy tenía razón.

O casi siempre la tenía.

Le gustaba, y eso sí era asombroso.

Tan rápido, tan inmediato a los otro, a Doflamingo.

- Perdona, Eustass-ya –le pidió sinceramente mientras reanudaba la marcha–, no me hagas caso.

- Es la segunda vez que me pides perdón en poco rato y no tienes por qué hacerlo, gilipollas –dijo él– La verdad es que yo soy un redomado palizas.

- No, en serio –insistió Law– Me has conocido en un mal momento, eso es todo. Por lo general no soy así. Incluso hay quien me encuentra encantador –pudo bromear.

- Eso quisiera verlo –sonrió de forma que a Law se le pusiera los pelos de punta–. Hay epidemia de malos momentos, ¿verdad?

- El mío fue asqueroso –asintió con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de supremo abatimiento.

- Pero ahora… ¿estás bien?

- No lo sé. Cuando se pasa una temporada difícil te queda una resaca de aúpa.

- ¿Has estado enfermo?

- Sí –reconoció.

De nuevo esperaba la pregunta siguiente, los interrogantes que se escondían detrás de su pequeña claudicación. No quería hablar de ello, ni de nada, y menos con él, allí y ahora. Por eso los segundos transcurrieron muy lentos y por ello se extrañó otra vez de que Kid no le preguntase por su enfermedad. Pensó que él le entendía. Pensó que le evitaba deliberadamente un mal trago, o la incomodidad de decirle que no quería hablar de ello.

Ciertamente no quería hablar de ello.

Aunque sí de otras cosas.

Por primera vez.

- Se llama Doflamingo –le confesó–, y salíamos juntos hace un año.

- ¿Erais novios?

Law se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo –dijo no muy seguro.

- ¿Rompisteis?

- Simplemente dejamos de… Bueno –se enfrentó a ello en voz alta–, él dejó de verme.

- ¡Qué gran putada! Se volvió loco, claro.

- Oh, sí, se volvió loco –sonrió Law.

- Y acaba de salir del manicomio, se le notaba.

- Su familia tiene una casa en una de las urbanizaciones. Él va y viene. Hacía mucho que no lo veía.

- ¿Fue por… esos problemas de los que acabas de hablarme?

- Sí.

- Hm. Claramente no se portó bien contigo.

- No, no se portó bien.

- ¿Le odias?

- No –dijo, pero envolvió su respuesta con un gesto de asco.

- ¿Todavía quieres a ese sinvergüenza?

Giró la cabeza para mirarla de frente.

- Eres un preguntón, ¿eh? –le soltó con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí –reconoció Kid haciendo un movimiento. de resignación, de tono afirmativo, con la cabeza.

Tardaron un poco en echarse a reír, sólo un poco. Pero lo hicieron al unísono, liberándose de sus últimas energías negativas, de sus miedos y prevenciones, dando paso a una inicial sensación de libertad con la que se arroparon.

Tal vez por ello, un par de metros más allá, Law volvió a oírse a sí mismo diciendo algo que no esperaba, pero que le salió del alma, con todo su dolor, aunque con un especial sinceridad.

Algo tan simple como:

- No, ya no le quiero, Eustass-ya.

* * *

El camarero dejó las dos cervezas sobre la mesa y, antes de irse de nuevo, Kid sacó una moneda de quinientas pesetas del bolsillo y se la tendió. Esperó el cambio, se lo guardó y volvieron a quedarse solos.

La mesa, aunque apartada del muro sobre el que transcurría la carretera, no estaba precisamente rodeada de silencio y paz. Además, de la piscina del pueblo, pese a la hora, todavía salían algunos bañistas. Eso hacía que muchas veces mirasen a otro lado a causa de algún ruido, o porque alguien saludaba a Law.

Kid se dio cuenta de esta última circunstancia y le comentó:

- Nunca te he visto con nadie, salvo con el sombrero de paja.

- Es que él es mi mejor amigo, y a veces pienso que mi único amigo también.

- Sin embargo, todo el mundo te conoce.

- Esto es un pueblo –advirtió él–. No tiene nada de raro. Claro que nos conocemos todos, pero en lo que a mí me respecta, ya se me ha pasado la época de las pandillas.

- ¿A causa de… ese mal momento?

- Supongo.

- Pareces haber madurado mucho y de golpe por culpa de eso –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó él con interés.

- Bueno, no sé, es lo que me parece a mí.

- No, no, si es posible que tengas razón –admitió–. Aunque no me conocías antes, así que no puedes saberlo.

- No te conocía, idiota, pero acabas de decir que se te ha pasado la época de las pandillas, y a tu edad lo más normal es salir en pandilla.

- Vaya, eres todo un experto, Eustass-ya.

- ¡Bah! No, qué va.

- Oh, sí. Y encima has dicho lo de "a tu edad" como si tuvieras…, qué sé yo, treinta años.

- A veces creo que los tengo –se justificó Kid con cansancio.

- No me digas que…

- Todos pasamos malos momentos, no eres el único.

- ¿Cuál ha sido el tuyo?

- ¿Y el tuyo?

- Yo he preguntado primero, baka.

- Pero tienes tan pocas ganas como yo de recordar lo que no te gusta.

- Vale –admitió Law.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios para disimular un silencio incómodo y casi lo apuró de un trago, víctima de una repentina sed. Tenía que empezar a despedirse. Cena a las nueve. Y no estaba muy seguro de querer verlo después, así que lo mejor sería que no saliera de casa.

Sin saber por qué, intuía que volver a verlo, tan seguido y a solas, podía convertirse en algo peligroso.

Kid pareció captar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Saldrás después?

- No, hoy no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero ver un programa de la tele –mintió.

Su rostro mostró elocuentemente su desencanto.

- ¿Y mañana? ¿Por qué no nos vemos aquí? –señaló la piscina.

- Nunca vengo a la piscina del pueblo –dijo él–. Tenemos una en casa y prefiero bañarme allí. Menos gritos, salpicones y todo ese rollo.

- Pues, joder –piensa un poco Kid y se le ocurrió una idea, que le puede ser gracioso al chico–. ¿Quedamos el veinticinco de febrero del año que viene?

- ¿Qué? –se echó a reír Law.

- Supongo que, si te lo pido con tiempo, no habrá problema.

- No seas burro –siguió riéndose–. Después mañana por la mañana, viene mañana por la tarde.

- Vale, entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana por la tarde? ¿Era una cita?

-Sí, claro, estaré por aquí –dijo él tratando de que no lo pareciera.

- Pues brindo por ello –Kid levantó su vaso y también lo vació.

- Bien –suspiró Law–. Ahora he de irme.

- Te acompaño.

Él detuvo su ademán de ponerse en pie.

- No, no hace falta.

- La última vez me dejaste acompañarte, ¿y ahora no? –en eso si que tenía razón, pero hubo un motivo para ellos–. Pero si no tengo nada que…

- Eustass-ya, que no, gracias.

Su tono fue tan irrefutable como su mirada.

El chico se quedó clavado en su asiento.

- Hasta mañana –se despidió él suavizando la situación con una sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana –le correspondió él.

Era la tercera vez que se despedían a solas y la tercera vez que él echaba a anda sintiendo sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo. Pero no era la típica mirada del admirador que te desnuda con la mente. Era una mirada cargada de sentimientos confusos. Sí, eso fuera. Pudo percibir la ansiedad, la desazón, un cúmulo de energías y tormentas que caían sobre él.

Le fue difícil no girar la cabeza.

Le fue difícil no apretar el paso y mantenerse sereno.

Y le fue aún más difícil dejar de pensar en todo aquello, en la novedad que representaba, la sorpresa, el suave color de las sensaciones que sentía.

Tanto que acabó rindiéndose a la evidencia: no podía dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

Inició el ascenso de la pendiente que conducía a su calle pensando en Kid y en las tres ocasiones en que había estado con él, incluida la primera, tan curiosa y ridícula, cuando notó una presencia cerca de él. Al levantar los ojos del suelo, lo vio.

Doflamingo.

Se quedó paralizado. No sólo no se lo esperaba, sino que fue como si le atacara a traición, como si él pudiera haber adivinado sus pensamientos. Supo que se había quedado blanco por la impresión, aunque él no pudiera notarlo, rodeado por las primeras sombras de una noche estrellada.

- Hola, Law.

Estaba a unos cinco metros, de pie, aunque seguramente había estado esperándolo sentado en la parte baja del muro de los señores Nico. Sólo dio un par de pasos en su dirección, así que, después de todo, los pocos metros que aún los separaban eran igual que un abismo.

Law logró reaccionar.

Continuó caminando y trató de pasar de largo a su lado.

No lo consiguió. Doflamingo lo retuvo cogiéndolo del brazo. Law hizo un gesto de furia para soltarse.

- Espera, por favor –le pidió el chico.

- ¿Qué quieres, Doflamingo-ya? –le lanzó toda su ira en forma de mirada, una mirada cargada de reproches y desprecio.

- ¿Cómo estás, mi pequeño cirujano?

- ¿Es eso? ¿Te interesa únicamente mi salud? Pues ya lo ves: muy bien. ¿No se nota?

- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- ¿Preocupado a estas alturas? –le disparó verbalmente él–. ¿A ti qué te parece? No tengo aspecto de muerto, ¿verdad?

- Eres injusto –susurró él con algo de dolor.

- ¿Yo? ¿Injusto yo? –pareció sorprenderse Law.

- No tuve muchas opciones.

- Tuviste una –se pudo el dedo índice en el pecho y agregó–: Yo. Pero pasaste de mí.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –elevó la voz Doflamingo–. No quería verte…

- ¿Que, morir? Vamos, puedes decirlo, ya lo he superado.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza. Law experimentó un torbellino de sensaciones. Los recuerdos cruzaron su mente como si ésta fuese transparente. Eran como nubes sin rumbo, pero nubes compactas, llenas de momentos que un día fueron inolvidables.

Y había pasado tan sólo un año, aunque parecía que todo se remontara a otro tiempo y otra dimensión.

- El amor es hasta el final, ¿sabes? –le dijo imponiéndose a su culpable silencio–. No vale para pasarlo bien y cuando van mal dadas…

- Tuve miedo –confesó Doflamingo.

- ¿Qué te crees que sentí yo? ¿Miedo tú? ¡Yo sí que tenía miedo, y estaba solo! ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando esperaba la muerte en el hospital? ¡Mierda, Doflamingo!, ¿dónde estabas?

- Lo siento. Ahora…

- Ahora soy otro –no le dejó hablar.

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es, mírame.

Doflamingo seguía con la cabeza baja.

- Mírame –repitió Law con más fuerza en la voz.

Lo hizo. Él se había jurado no llorar. Él, en cambio, parecía roto y a punto de hacerlo.

- De acuerdo –dijo el chico–, algo sí has cambiado, pareces más duro.

- Al contrario. De duro nada. Ahora quiero a la vida porque sé lo que es estar a punto de perderla. Me siento mejor, como persona, y también, feliz y contento. Pero aún tengo miedo, vivo y duermo con él. Y es porque aún me siento solo y me cuesta adaptarme a cuanto me rodea desde que dieron el alta. Pero sé que saldré adelante.

- Por favor, déjame que…

Volvió a quedarse cortado.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo o es sólo que te sientes culpable? Continúas siendo tan egoísta como ya lo eras antes, aunque yo no me diese cuenta.

- ¿Egoísta?

- No me importa, en serio. Ya no –le mostró las palmas de sus manos desnudas–. Me duele pero no me importa. Yo estaba en el hospital y tú ya salías con Crocodile. Por cierto, ¿cómo está? Hace mucho que no le veo.

- Fue una locura. Igual hubiera podido fumarme unos porros o beber hasta emborracharme –quiso justificarse él.

- No me vale –negó Law–. Te buscaste a otro y ya está, y encima fue él, "Don Garfio", ideal para hacerte olvidar, porque todo el mundo dice que es muy fogoso. Pero da lo mismo, de verdad. Dejémoslo así. Dicen que el primer amor no se olvida y yo no te olvidaré, aunque estoy empezando a comprender que lo nuestro sólo fueron fuegos artificiales.

Por primera vez, y tras aguantar estoicamente el chaparrón verbal, Doflamingo lo miró con dureza.

- ¿Es por ése? –preguntó.

- ¿Quién?

- Ya sabes a quién me refiero. No te hagas el idiota conmigo. Ése con el que estabas.

- Es un amigo. Acaba de llegar al pueblo, aunque eso a ti no te importa.

- Has estado un par de veces con él.

- Exacto –frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del comentario–. ¿Me espías?

- No. Me lo han dicho, nada más.

- ¡Genial! –suspiró molesto–. ¡Desde luego un pueblo es lo ideal para disfrutar de intimidad! ¿Tienes a muchos correveidiles a sueldo?

De pronto pareció cansarse de todo aquello. La ira aumentó y, sobre todo, la necesidad de escapar, de echar a correr. Su habitación estaba a menos de treinta pasos.

- Bueno, ya vale, ¿qué quieres, Doflamingo-ya?

- Nada –murmuró él con agresividad.

- Entonces buenas noches –dijo él.

Reanudó su camino, lo esquivó con miedo de que volviera a retenerlo y, al no encontrarse oposición, ganó seguridad, confianza, y acentuó el ritmo de sus pasos.

Fueron exactamente treinta y dos hasta meterse en su habitación, a salvo.

* * *

- Quiere volver, Torao –sentenció Luffy.

- No, no lo creo. Se siente culpable y nada más.

- Oye –hizo un gesto terminante su amigo–: lo que yo te diga. Quiere volver.

- Pues no me dijo nada.

- Torao, si es que tal y como lo cuentas, aún no sé cómo no echó a correr. Y no te digo que hicieras mal, qué va. Yo en tu caso, te juro que le pego una patada entre las piernas, así, de buenas a primeras, y luego, si puede, hablamos.

- Pues yo pienso que no. Y no me importa. Ni le culpo. A fin de cuentas la mayoría de la gente todavía me ve como un bicho raro, una especie de… monstruo de Frankenstein –al decir eso, recibe una patada tremenda de Luffy– ¡Ah! ¡Oye, cabrón!

- ¡Hala! ¡No digas estupideces!

- En serio. Puede que aún me quiera, no te lo discuto, pero esto… –se tocó el pecho con un dedo.

- Yo creo que te equivocas. Lo que pasa es que Doflamingo se ha dado cuenta de que metió la pata y que fue un inmaduro. ¿Aún sale con… el tío ese… del garfio…?

- Crocodile. Ni idea, y ni me interesa.

- Si sale, que lo dudo, no le dura ni este verano.

- Bueno, él es muy… convincente. Fíjate en lo poco que tardó en saltar sobre él en cuanto estuve fuera de circulación –se extrañó ante esa frase– Bueno saltar, no…

- Pero si no pegan ni con cola. El tío del garfio es un pendón desorejado, ideal para inmaduros como Doflamingo –repitió poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

- Mira, me da igual, en serio. Ya lo he superado.

- No habías vuelto a verlo, que es otra cosa. Ahora que ya te has enfrentado a él, sí que puedes superarlo. ¿Y Kid?

La pregunta de Luffy lo golpeó de lleno, porque no lo esperaba y porque, desde que su amigo había llegado a su casa, no habían hecho otra cosa que hablar del encuentro de la noche pasado con Doflamingo. Ni siquiera se habían dado un baño en la piscina pese al calor. Estaban tirados en las tumbonas, al sol, disfrutando del silencio de la mañana, todo un lujo teniendo en cuenta que Penguin todavía seguía en la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa con Eustass-ya? –se traicionó Law.

- "¿Qué pasa con Eustass-ya? ¿Qué pasa con Eustass-ya? –le imitó Luffy poniendo una cara ridícula–. A ver, ¿qué quieres que pase? ¿Lo has visto?

- Sí, ayer.

- ¡Shishishishi, que malote Torao! –su amigo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado de cara a él–. ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

- No hay nada que contar –dijo Law despacio, alargando algunas vocales.

- ¡No me engañes!

- Nos tropezamos casualmente y estuvimos charlando un par de horas, nada más.

- ¿Casualmente? ¡Y qué más, Traffy! ¿Habéis quedado?

- Para estar tarde.

- ¡Shishishishishi! –se llenó de sospechas Luffy–. ¡Una cita!

- No es una cita, idiota. Sólo hemos quedado.

- Ya, y yo soy Gold D. Roger reciclado y de paso. ¡No me vengas con historias!

Logró hacerle reír.

- Te gusta, ¿lo ves? –insistió Luffy como un niño.

- ¿No decías que era mono y además malote? –se justificó Law.

- ¡Es malísimo, Torao! ¡Y un sol, se nota! O eso creo… ¡Si es que me parece genial!

- Pues no va a pasar nada, así que no te dispares.

- Ya.

- ¿Crees que soy tan directo como tú?

- Te lo repito: es lo que te convendría este verano. Un poco de marcha Torao, aunque sólo sea para desquitarte y ponerte en onda.

- ¿Con él?

- Con él.

- Lo pensaré.

- A veces te daría una bofetada. ¿Cuántas veces crees que vas a encontrarte a un chico así y al que, encima, le gustas? Oye, que no somos gays de pacotilla. No estamos mal… –se pasó las manos por la cintura e hizo un gesto lleno de coquetería, más bien de niño mimado–, pero desde luego no somos el Schiffer –y volvió a cambiar de tema, tan súbitamente como era su costumbre, para preguntar de pronto–: ¿Le has dicho ya lo tuyo?

- No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? No tienes el sida ni nada de eso, ¿vale?

- Quería que fuéramos a la piscina esta mañana –bajó la cabeza Law.

- Y en lugar de aceptar, te quedas aquí.

- Me es raro, pero me da corte –le confesó.

- No se lo digas de momento, pero la verdad es que con el bañador y la camisa tampoco se te nota nada.

- ¿Tú te bañarías en público con esto?

- Tampoco es tan espantoso, lo de la camisa te puedes inventar una excusa –dijo Luffy–. Además, tarde o temprano, si sigue en el pueblo, se lo dirán. Todo el mundo lo sabe y en cuanto le vean dos veces más contigo…

- Déjalo. No quiero pensar en ello –y se levantó para echarse al agua.

- Shishishishi, cómo te gusta –suspiró su amigo.

- No seas idiota.

- Si no quieres decírselo, es que te importa.

- A veces te odio.

- Y yo a ti –le sacó la lengua Luffy–, porque a estas alturas de julio, aún no me he comido una rosca, y tú, mientras, deshojando margaritas: que si Kid, que si Doflamingo… A ver si va a tener que darme algo a mí también para que me ponga a tu estilo… ¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡No, no, que está muy fría!

Law lo estaba salpicando a conciencia, con todas sus ganas.

* * *

**Bueno mi gente, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Dejenme reviews si os está gustando o alguna crítica, o alguna mejora en los personajes. No sé poned lo que querais que eso a mi me ayuda bastante.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
